High School Never Ends
by anastasiathegold
Summary: Alec got an assignment. Short chapters, will continue upon request. LEMONS on the next chapter. Rated M for profanities and later Lemons.
1. Introduction

_Fuck._

Alec continued his way to this bedroom on the upper floor of the castle, cursing and groaning at the thought of his newly-given task. Just how many times has he got to pretend like a senior in college in his eternity? College is sick enough as it is.

Master Aro pointed out earlier that this human is 'precious', by means she holds a power the lord would want to possess, someday. He just doesn't get why he has to be the one to act all nice and kind to this human. The thought of another girl he has to befriend with makes him wrinkle his nose in disgust. He just doesn't like humans in general. They're weak.

"Cute facial expression brother, I'm sure all the chicks at your new school will totally dig that"

I spun on my heel and see me walking toward me. Just kidding, Jane, oh she could do the job easily, she has that charm over human, but too bad her height doesn't exactly cover the job, she looks more like a freshman or a sophomore, certainly not a senior. I smile at the girl approaching, knowing that she, at least, would make it better for him.

"Stop scowling like that, you're supposed to be nice and human- friendly" said her, all the while hugging him around his waist. "I'm gonna miss you" she said again before I could muster a sentence, his sister is always the talkative one, and best of all she understands his silence. I suppose twins do have interlinked brains, I sneer at the thought.

"Raise the corner a little higher and we'll have the most dashing charm" she snickers, looking up to me, "well let's not charm them again, master told me to 'befriend' with her, not making her stare at me like a possessed human like the last time" she laughed. "Will you be okay when I'm gone?" I reach out to kiss the top of her head. How I love her scent, it's almost intoxicating me to never let go the embrace we're in. "Have I ever not be okay? I can take care of myself well. Beside, he sent me to Romania too, Vladimir needs a piece of my mind" She smirk. I know very well how..fiery a piece of her mind is. With that, she tapped my cheeks twice and let go of the embrace. "I need to prepare my trip with Felix, you be good and do your homeworks dear brother."

-That night-

Alec groaned and sit on the couch in his room, unneeded action, but he better remind himself of human traits before tomorrow starts. He goes on the plan over and over again. Two weeks, Ashbourne, girl named Sharon, senior year, Mrs. Goretti. Obviously he needs to get close to this girl as soon as possible, he needs to make her clung on to him so hard that she'll leave everything behind. Two weeks. That's his own personal goal. He laughed and stare at his reflection in the mirror, sometimes perfection can be useful.

-The Next Morning-

He looked over his own reflection in the mirror, grey jacket over black Ts and jeans, typical college stud. He dislike dressing casually, for him way of dressing can show the personality of a person. Surely he doesn't want to be seen as one of those prats wearing baggy jeans and baggy Ts, but what other choice does he had? Wearing his usual outfit would certainly sent him straight to the 'freak' zone. No chance of having the girl. With a sigh he got out of the room to meet a smirking Afton. "Are you my father?" I said, looking at him up and down in plain flannel shirt and black pants. Afton let out a chuckle before saying "Yes, kid, now get on our ride or that's grounding for you"

"like you can, I'm suppose to be 'out' as much as possible"

"shut up kid, you don't wanna be late for your first day at school, have you kissed mommy Chelsea goodbye?"

"Sod off Afton"

Grumpily he made his way on the car, a shiny black Volvo. They always play the role of the rich newly-moved family. People now are so materialistic that sometimes wealth counts so much. He glance at the school, teens are already visible in his vision, now wearing contacts and glasses, Heidi said it makes him looks less of an ass in times of distress. He thinks it makes him look like the wizard Potter boy. He scowled at the thought.

"Remember, I'll be here to pick you up, just call me if you need anything, kid" Afton's getting annoying at his daddy role. Usually he got Felix, and usually he can threaten him for they've been paired many times before. But after taking his sister and him to the Italian border that dawn, he got no chance at all. This is gonna be a long two weeks. He groans again before walking toward the school building.

"Hello, you must be Alec, I'm Sharon, president of the student body, I'm here to show you around", a pompous girl about his eyebrow tall suddenly jump out of nowhere and now stretching her hands to meet his. "Sharon. Sharon White?" recognizing her features from the photo that was given to him the night before, this is going to be easy task. "Yes, Sharon White, my name must've slipped on the letter you got from the principal?" she asked, eyeing him, somehow surprised that this new student knew her name already. "Yes, Mrs. Goretti said you'd be of assistance on my first day here, well pleased to meet you Sharon" I say, taking her hand and giving her the most charming smile Jane once told he has. A twitch. She's affected already, maybe this'll only take a week. He smiles for himself.

"Well this is your schedule and your locker is this way" She said handling a stack of paper and leading him to a locker. 613. Suits him well. "If you need anything, just find me, I've to go to class now" She said as she hurry forward toward a group of teenagers, obviously her peers. The girls giggling and staring at him, the boys just chatted lazily with each other, one staring at Sharon then at him. The boy the stretched his hands and circle it around Sharon's waist, who do the same to him. The boy now smirk and stare at him challengingly. They turn around and head to the class on the furthest of the aisle. Damn it, she has a boyfriend.


	2. Stranger

She was pulled by a stranger into an empty classroom.

It was the annual welcome dance, and the lights went out abruptly. Electricity in this small town has lately been a huge disturbance, must be all the winds lately.

She was walking down the hall toward the main power grid to check on the switch, which sometimes has this weird glitch of suddenly turning off by itself. Weird enough, those little blackouts made she and Alec grew close. Either it was in chem lab in a project together (they were in the middle of carefully mixing two chemical potions, needless to say, their faces were only inches apart when the blackout happened, though the warm glow of the vial content lit up enough to show that she was blushing).

She shook her head dismissively. He was way too perfect, it's like he stare through her soul. Probably the best one if she wants to dump her jerk of a boyfriend, though she would blame it all on Katie, who hasn't stop making little flirts here and there with her boyfriend. She love Luke too much.

Down to the basement, she turned on her flashlight and go straight to where the main power switch is located.

Then comes the stranger's hand.

-Alec's POV-

The girl turned on her flashlight, making the other half of the room alight, but I was lurking in the shadows under the stairs, watching.

She was wearing a body hugging halter top dress, in red. _Maybe the blood stain wouldn't be too apparent_. It has been long since he got back to the castle. He put himself into an exile the rest of the students would call dormitory. Thing is, if you don't go back to the castle, Heidi doesn't really offer delivery services, meaning either you go home, or go outside tuscany's border to hunt.

She was stumbling her way across the rather small room, it was clattered with cables on the floor, that would make walking in those sky high heels hard for her. And look at those goosebumps, weather must be cold for humans. I tried to taste the air around me, no difference.

I started to walk toward the girl in red.

-Sharon's POV-

"There you go" I said to myself, mostly to break the silence that hung in the air. I'm not exactly creeped out by the darkness, or the coldness, or maybe the stale air that indicates no one venture around here often. I start to reach for the handle,

Then my vision got snapped shut. Like my flashlight suddenly turned off and I'm waiting for my eyes to adjust in the darkness but to no avail. It's all black.

It's true what they say, when one of your senses got cut off, the others heightened.

I could hear the brisk of one's walk toward me, so I turn around.

I could smell a scent, rather strong, manly, so I extend my arm, flailing them in the hopes of catching another human being.

I could feel the broadness of his shoulder, thank goodness. I was not alone.

I could taste the lips that suddenly crash into mine in an urgent manner.

Cold, though, maybe it's just the air. One thing for sure, it's not Luke, Luke's kiss was not like this, Luke's was a mere formality of their relationship, keeps her wanting for more maybe, but sometimes, she's just so frustrated about the way he treats her as his girlfriend.

Realization sank in, I pushed the body in front of me with force, and tries to run toward where I thought was the stairs. But the boy just caught my waist and spun me around. I could feel his cold breath tickling my suddenly hot skin.

His lips came down to where mine are again, and this time, I do not fight back.

-Alec's POV-

The girl tastes like grapes. Maybe it's the wine from the early toast, certainly not the expensive ones. I knew she was going to run away, but she's kissing me back now, humans are so stupid sometimes. Driven by their hormones and blind desperation. This girl kiss like she hasn't been kissed properly for years.

I run my tongue across her lips, trying to open it as she was persistent on keeping it close. Slightly holding back a chuckle, I run my hand up and down her sides. That generates a moan. I took the opportunity to dive my tongue inside her mouth, battling for dominance. She moaned when my kisses got more forceful.

She's one to have it rough.

Quickly, I spun her around once again, pushing her against the wall, then I started kissing down her neck, quite an impressive one, I must say, it was too close to her veins though, as I bit down a little on her skin, giving her his love marks and tasting a little of her blood. Not bad.

Sharon starts to pant and clumsily take off his jacket and proceed to his shirt. When she got to his 3rd button, I hold her hands and caress it, putting it around my neck and peck her lightly.

"Don't rush"

She was sure she knew that voice.

I feel her breath hitched knowingly as I spoke to her the first time that night, so I decided to take her mind off of it, untying her halter knot and started to fondle with her supple breasts. They were already erect from the kissing. It was not that hard to get her moaning again when I starts to suck one and sneak my right hand up her thigh, caressing the smoothness.

Her breath hitched again as my hand found her soaking wet panties, I quickly push it aside and without warning, inserting my middle finger into her wet hole. God damn it this girl was tight, even with only one finger inside.

She was moaning loud, her breath came into quick ones as I pumped another finger inside her, giving no mercy by slowing down. "Oh gods, don't stop, d-don't stop, more, MORE!" her words came fast and with urgency, then she bit down my shoulder, screaming when I pump during her climax. It was enough to get him aroused.

She left her sitting down on the floor, looking totally spent, I walk up the stairs with certain agitation, I really need a food tonight. Maybe some girl I can toy with before death.

With that thought, I give back her sight, knowing all she could see was a shadow going out the room.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own twilight, or anyone in this story. I do wish to own Alec though :))

Note #2: I'll continue after some reviews, obviously I've to know if the story's worth it to be continued. Sorry if the continuation comes a little too long though, need to get my creativity here. Advices and all are very much welcome ;)


End file.
